


In the Markets of Val Royeaux

by HGIndustrialis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, xe/xir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGIndustrialis/pseuds/HGIndustrialis
Summary: A short slice of fluff: the Inquisitor on a date in the market with xir partners, Josephine and Vivienne.





	In the Markets of Val Royeaux

Warm sunlight on Vivienne's face accentuated the delicate roundness of her features, a sight so mesmerizing that the Inquisitor had difficulty tracking their conversation. Josephine, too, practically glowed as though she were a glittering portrait. As astute as they both were to the social disposition of their company, they both had become entangled in their own enjoyment of the lavish handcrafts and rare baubles brought to the marketplace today in Val Royeaux. The Inquisitor absolutely floated on their mutual engagement, ecstatic that the two of them could bond over class taste that xe could not. 

"What about this one, darling? Such a finely crafted brocade would play nicely into your existing palette." Vivienne gestured subtly towards a deep blue and gold brocade coin purse at a master textile's and craft's stand. She had such a keen eye for spotting what's often overlooked, and a knack for making use of the often understated. This resourcefulness would never not impress the Inquisitor, for whom the expectation that Vivienne would remain as grandiose as her entrance in their first meeting regrettably remained.

Not that Vivienne was unfamiliar with how to play at the grandeur befitting of the Empire of Orlais.

"Ah, Vivienne, that's such a stunning suggestion for Josephine!" the Inquisitor chirped.

Vivienne rolled right along with it and said, "Not nearly as stunning as when it will leave her girdle and sit before an awe-struck expression." Josephine giggled quite authentically, a sound that bubbled up from her chest, and blushed if you looked hard enough. She was so cute the Inquisitor fought the impulse to just squeeze her.

Vivienne's face spoke of nothing but the confident pleasure of that deliberately manufactured response. Crafty and intoxicating to drink in. 

Josephine peered lightly over her shoulder at the Inquisitor, lips gently pursed before the yellow sunlight that pushed to the Inquisitor's mind their soft feel against xir's own. She asked, "Do you think it would be enough to impress Marquis Etienne?"

The Inquisitor was, unfortunately, very unaware of what this meant especially so soon after that vivid daydream of their kiss. Vivienne caught it as usual, taking the Inquisitor's hand in hers, and said, "The Marquis is notoriously acquainted with an excess of pleasantry and patronage their beauty seems to attract." Vivienne's hands were warm and soft, and the gesture not taken lightly for someone as generally touch-averse as Vivienne. Xe gave her back a small squeeze.

"Josephine retrieving anything from her attire always entrances me," the Inquisitor said. "But perhaps I have the least objective perspective." Josephine actually became flustered and laughed after her voice caught back up to her. 

"None of us are, darling," Vivienne sang. 

Today was, in the Inquisitor's opinion, just the perfect day to spend with the people xe cherished dearly. Even the bustling crowd and noisy market could not drown out the pleasure of this frivolous date. Xe considered xirself lucky that it happened to become another chapter in Josephine's and Vivienne's budding affection. Something in that felt so authentic, so raw, and unexpected. 

If Varric had asked xir to predict the way they might interact when they both became metamours, xe would have seen it characterized in a far different light. Something cordial, but distant. Perhaps a unique kind of aloof with teach other. Everything turned out far nicer than expected, making it just so much more fulfilling and fascinating to get to know and love each of them.

The Inquisitor's journey with them was also not something easily predicted. Josephine had been quite the audacious one, leading xir through the waltz of her wildly flirtatious courtship. Josephine's style had been an adventurous journey towards knowing exactly why she could and would fall in love. Their first evening alone together was tactile and close. Vivienne, on the other hand, had been discreet and quietly self-indulgent, beginning with small requests and a slow release of little desires, until her discretion caved under the trust and safety that had been undeniably built between them. Vivienne required care and consideration as she navigated the chasm between her internal and external world, maybe that she had never successfully been shown by other suitors before.

And now the two of them were entertaining something also new and unique. Growing like wildflowers unhindered by the gardener who imposed his own aesthetic. Theirs was organic and self-determined. The Inquisitor just loved it. Xe loved them. Wholly. 

Most of the shopping affair was spent giving them as much room as the Inquisitor could together, but now xe felt an overwhelming flood within xir heart for integration. No one was getting torn apart because of one of the others. 

Xe hurried between them, incapable of restraining xir grin, and locked hands with each of theirs, pulling both to xir body tight. Xe planted quick kisses on each of their cheeks to the surprise and slight embarrassment of both, and quickly said, "Come on, let's get out of here and find a splendid Orlesian dinner just the three of us. I'm dying to see you both under candlelight!"


End file.
